


The World Is Spinning

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Cross Over, Gen, Timeline alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: Anna and Richard always wanted a child. When they adopted Samara they thought they had their happy family. However Samara was... different.Samara had a dream once, in the rare time she slept, after being sedated at the hospital. Her dream lasted for what felt like 20 years. She dreamed about what she'd become if she didn't do something about the power inside her that compelled her to kill. Upon waking, she knew what she had to do. She had to die, and be reborn, separating that part from her and sealing it away.20 years later, Samara, now she goes by Sam, is working as a composite artist. When she overhears a very odd case of a group of teens all dying in one night, at the same time, she thinks nothing of it, that is until she is assigned to do a sketch for one eye-witness.Samara's old nightmares resurface. Can she keep them at bay?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The World Is Spinning

Sam sat across from the teenager in a hospital gown. The smell of the hospital bothered her, she was too familiar with it. Rebecca had a aura of a frightened animal caught in a snare, knowing it couldn't escape. Sam already had an out-line of a person on her pad, just a basic head and body. So far, Rebecca hadn't said a word, "Can you tell me what they were wearing, Rebecca?"

Rebecca said nothing, just looked intensely off to the side.

"Was it a man or a woman?" she asked. Rebecca gaze snapped back to Sam. 

The image flashed into Sam's mind, sudden as a bolt of lightning. Dark hair, long. White dress, dirty and torn. 

This is what made Sam such a good composite artist. She had good "intuition", sane talk for she could read minds. Even if the person didn't want to or couldn't talk, or was hiding something, Sam would know what the suspect looked like, and could compose a sketch. 

Sam peered further. "What did her face look like?" Sam was so glad they weren't being recorded, filmed, but no sound. 

The face that appeared made Sam's blood run cold. It just could not be. But there was no mistaking it. Her own face, younger but distorted. Sam finished her sketch. 

The deaths of the teens was in the news paper. Rebecca, the only eye-witness, was at the girl's house, the one named Katie. Sam had to act fast. Katie's funeral was the next day. Sam had to go there and see how this worst case scenario had happened. Teens loved to gossip, or so she'd heard. So the next day, Sam went to the funeral. That was the thing about funerals. They were easy to crash. Put on black cloths and no one suspects a thing. If someone asks say you knew them from work or school. Sam wouldn't have known Katie, but she could be a loose connection to her mother or... her aunt. She gathered from the people there, Katie had an aunt named Rachel about her own age, who was a reporter. Solid connection, Sam knew Rachel. 

It was the teens she needed to know from. What had Katie and her friends gotten themselves into? She found them smoking outside during the reception. She was pondering how to approach them, get them to say more. They were already talking about Rebecca. Rachel just so happened to come out and ask the right questions in the fluid, natural way only a reporter could manage. That strange boy, the one who looked like he was trying to be part of the Breakfast Club, was the one who talked the most. A cursed tape that kills you when you watch it. This made Sam freeze in her place. As they kept talking about the other teens who'd died, Sam slowly made her way back inside. She knew Katie had been found in her room, maybe there was something up there? 

As she made her way down the hall, she found a door with a strange mark on the floor at it. It could be wood rot, from water. Or scorching. She opened the door and on the other wall there was a TV. This was unsettling to her. Something had been in this room. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. 20 years. She didn't dare look in the closet. In a way, Katie was still there. Her death was there, and would linger like a burn for some time. Sam went to the desk and found a binder. Flipping through it, was evidence of the evil that permeated the room like smoke. Scribbling over faces, drawings of a familiar chair and a ladder. 

A slip of paper fell out for a film developer. It was very recent. Sam put this back, where it would be found, and headed back down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Rachael's son, Aidan. The boy looked at her with a sort of knowing. Sam went down to the last step and knelt down to his level. "Has it already made a connection to you?"

"The little girl?" The boy asked her

"It's not a little girl, it just looks like one." Sam said, maybe too firmly, then more gently "Try to block it out, if you can. You're stronger than it is. Don't let it in." 

Sam knew what she had to do. She'd use Rachel, a reporter with resources and knowledge on how to dig deep into these things, to stop this curse in it's tracks, as this was not the first time that thing had tried it. She'd also keep it from possessing Aidan, for she felt that's what it really wanted, that's what it had always wanted. 


End file.
